


Relief, Lonely, Goodbye

by risky_cough



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, three drabbles of something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risky_cough/pseuds/risky_cough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three kisses Meyer and Nucky share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief, Lonely, Goodbye

relief

His wrists are untied and he takes his leave from the warehouse as soon as he can. Outside, he stops briefly and lets out the breath he's been holding. It becomes a gasp - _breathe, damn it, you remember how to breathe._ He concentrates on this. _Just in and out very slowly, very quietly. Don't take deep breaths. Don't. You'll start sobbing. Don't do this. Don't let them see you cry._ A cigarette emerges in his periphery. _The fuck?_ Nucky is offering him one for the road. Behind them, Meyer can hear Darmody loading up the corpses for the landfill. Meyer can't think about that right now. His heart is thumping again. He looks down at the cigarette and then up at Nucky. He cautiously takes it and, without thinking, he kisses Nucky on the chin. That part is forgotten on the train back home.

lonely

His thighs are getting sore from being in this position too long, but Nucky's still flopping on top of him like a scared trout. He closes his eyes. _Think of something else before you start laughing._ The rising burn in his belly takes over his thoughts before the bookkeeping locked in his desk does. He moans. Nucky seems to like it - he changes angles to hear Meyer make more noises. They cling hard to each other when they both reach their peak. Meyer's breathless and Nucky's kissing up and down his neck as though he wants to say something. _Let's never do this again, but same time next week?_

goodbye

They overdid it on the powder and his lips and cheeks were never that red. Meyer - well, Michael Lewis, as he signed in as - stands over Nucky. There's a satisfaction seeing the big man of Atlantic City like this, but Meyer still feels a cold pang in his lungs - right near the center of his chest - when he breathes. There's mourners - some genuine, mostly faux - everywhere and the collective chatter echoes painfully in his ears. He has waited, loitering at the buffet table or by the bookshelves when someone wanted to idly chat. Now, no one is near them. He presses his lips to Nucky's and he's out of there before Eli could ask about the small man with the upturned coat collar.


End file.
